Una llamada maligna
by Nashitteru
Summary: Rivaille, el hombre más poderoso de la gran mafia Jaeger, ahora estan la carcel. Pero un telefon extraño aparece y con él, una llamada misteriosa, que decidira si se pudre en la carcel o sale de ella. Pero, él no sabe que el que hizo la llamada es el heredero de la mafia Jaeger, que debido a que esta murio, quiere revivirla. (Pesimo summary)(Ereri)(Modern AU)
1. Prologo

_|| Prologo || ~**Jaeger**~ ||_

* * *

Una de las mafias más grandes del mundo había comenzado a caer, su líder había sido asesinado y el hijo de este, quien sabe donde esta, su hombre más poderoso ahora estaba siendo enjuiciado por cada uno de los actos terroristas que había causo siguiendo las ordenes de su líder. Esta mafia era llamada "_Jaeger_", y lo único que buscaba era poder hacer sentir miserable a cada ser de este mundo. El poder de esta era tan grande que su base era gigantesca y era protegida por tres murallas, a las cuales llamaron: "_Maria_", "_Rose_" y "_Siina_", siendo la ultima donde estaba ubicado el centro de operaciones de este.

Pero... ¿Como una mafia de estas magnitudes logro caer?

Fue por el error del líder de esta gran organización, Grisha Jaeger, él haber dejado que su hijo fuera secuestrado por bandidos. Cuando Grisha supo sobre el hecho de que su hijo estaba secuestrado no pudo pensar bien, su mujer, Carla Jaeger, le dijo que no se preocupara debido a que había criado lo suficientemente bien al muchacho como para que pudiera defenderse solo. Y así fue. El pequeño Eren, asesino a los bandidos con solo nueve años de edad, llevándose consigo a una chica que, por sus rasgos, era de origen asiático y por como vestía, era de la clase alta. No lo pensó dos veces y se la llevo con él.

Pero Grisha no sabía las habilidades de su hijo, por lo que llevo a su hombre más fuerte a buscarlo. Era un joven de 28 años de edad, pelo negro y de estatura baja, lo que lo hacía ser más ágil que cualquier otro, a la vez tenía un gran físico y una mente brillante, pero su vocabulario era realmente... De los barrios bajos, por no describirlo de otra forma.

Mientras el joven buscaba desesperadamente al hijo de su jefe, fue reconocido por un policía quien inmediatamente trato de arrestarlo sin éxito hasta que sintió un golpe en la cabeza con algo duro, lo que hizo que se desmayara y fuera llevado por el policía hasta la comisaría. El policía agradeció al niño que le había ayudado y este respondió con un "no hay porque" y sonrió mientras se despedía.

Eren llego fácilmente a la central de la mafia de su padre, todo los integrantes de esta lo conocían, porque él era el heredero de esta gran organización y si que estaba ansioso por ocupar este cargo.

Cuando se encontró frente a su padre, le presento a la muchacha quien estaba muy asustada por la impotente figura del hombre enfrente de él.

—Hola, pequeña—

La chica no respondió.

—Desde ahora en adelante considérate hermana adoptiva de Eren, ¿Okay?—

La niña solo asintió su cabeza.

No era como si la niña no tuviera una familia a la cual regresar. Ella era la hija de una de las empresas más grandes de todo Asia, era la heredera de la compañía, la única heredera. Pero... Ella no quería eso, ella quería poder hacer lo que quisiera y estar lo más lejos de su familia. No quería saber nada de sus padres, nada de la familia Ackerman. Y esta era la única oportunidad para poder rehacer su vida, aunque esta solo tuviera 9 años de edad.

—Dormirás en la habitación continua a la de Eren— Le señalo un gran pasillo con dos puertas, la primera tenía una placa dorada con el nombre de Eren, la puerta era de color negro y las paredes eran rojo sangre. La segunda puerta también era color negro pero no tenía ninguna placa.—Eren, necesito hablar contigo—

El chico le susurro a la niña que fuera a su habitación, y la niña obedeció.

—¿Pasa algo?—

—¿De casualidad no te encontrarse con Rivaille?—

—Nope—

El niño se dio una media vuelta y se fue a la habitación de la niña, su padre le quedo viendo, algo le decía que su hijo planeaba algo. Pero...¿Como era posible que un niño de 9 años planeara algo? Imposible.

Eren al estar ya dentro de la habitación, miro cada rincón del lugar, era enorme, era un poco más pequeña que la suya, las paredes eran negras y el piso era de madera negra, el estilo de la habitación era "_Gothic Lolita_", estaba lleno de mueble color negro azulado con toques negros o dorados. La cama era de dos plazas y combinaba con el color del piso, era negra con bordes y cojines rojos. La niña estaba sentada estaba sentada sujetando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro en ellas.

—Oye, ¿Cual es tu nombre? Como ya sabes, mi nombre es Eren— El castaño poco a poco se fue acercando a la cama.

—...Mikasa— La chica no se movió ni un poco.

—Oh, lindo nombre— Eren se sentó en el borde de la cama.—Necesito que me ayudes en algo. Pero eso sera en un tiempo más... Pero prepararte, Mikasa, tanto físicamente... Como psicológicamente—

Sin decir nada más el chico abandono la habitación. Mikasa quedo confundida por lo que le dijo el chico, levanto su cabeza y se quedo mirando la puerta, pensando en la petición del chico que había salvado su vida, sacrificando tres. Pensó y pensó, ¿Debía hacer lo que le decía? ¿Era esta la libertad que tanto deseaba? No, ella no se la imaginaba así, ¿Pero realmente esta no era la libertad? Nunca lo había sentido antes. "_Él me salvo, y si el me necesita, postergare mi libertad_".

* * *

—Maldito...—

Rivaille, el hombre más fuerte de la más grande mafia, atrapado en una celda, mirando como unos hombres gordos comían porquerías enfrente de él. ¿Quien diría que él pasaría por algo así? Y por culpa de un mocoso que se dejo atrapar, no era como si le agradase tampoco, lo vio nacer y ver como su mirada cambiaba de una inocente y dulce a una llena de misterio y oscuridad. Ese niño siempre planeaba algo, y siempre le sacaba de quicio lo inteligente que podía llegar a ser a veces.

Pero, ahora no tenía tiempo para estar pensando en él, debía salir. Y antes de que le hicieran algo a ese mocoso malcriado.

Rivaille miro atentamente cada centímetro de la celda, ningún escape posible. Solo quedaba una opción, escapar cuando los llevaran a juicio. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una vibración en él bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, un celular, y no era suyo. Era leve, casi imperceptible para quien no estuviera en contacto con él. El pelinegro se acostó en la cama, dando la espalda a la puerta de la celda y contesto.

—¿Quien es?—

—Ah, hasta que contestas—

"¿Quien es...?" La persona que le hablaba a través del teléfono usaba un modificador de voz, y era imposible para Rivaille poder reconocer la voz original.

—Quiero decirte que no escapes, si lo haces nunca escaparas de la cárcel a la que seras enviado—

—¿Porque he de obedecerte?—

—Porque tengo un plan, y te aseguro que totalmente tu opción ser parte de él, ya tengo en preparación un remplazo por si no lo haces—

—¿Entonces para que me llamas? Usa a tu reemplazante—

—¿Para que ocupar una copia si puedes usar el original?... Lo que debes hacer es ser totalmente obediente a los policías, hasta que este teléfono vuelva a sonar y te aseguro que no sera en menos de 3 años—

—¿Tres años? ¿Tu crees que voy a aceptar eso?—

—Es tu opción, si quieres espera, si no... Púdrete en la cárcel, porque me asegurare que no salgas de ahí, y créeme que puedo—

La llamada de se corto.

"_Que extraña llamada_" Pensó Rivaille. "_Y te aseguro, cabrón mierdoso, que esperare con ansias esa llamada_". El pelinegro no cambio su posición y se quedo dormido. A la mañana siguiente lo despertaron muy temprano, era el día en el que el hombre más poderoso de la mafia sería enviado a la cárcel, ya no habría juicio, los hechos estaban claro y las evidencias eran obvias. Lo que impresiono a la policía y al padre de Eren, jefe de este, fue que no impuso resistencia, siempre obediente pero con la cabeza en alto.

Ese fue el comienzo de la caída del la mafia más grande del mundo.

Tiempo después de que Rivaille fuera encarcelado, Grisha, el líder de la mafia Jaeger y Carla, su esposa, fueron brutalmente asesinados, y su hijo desapareció. La policía logro penetrar cada muralla y poder eliminar a cada miembro de esta mafia que encontraron a su paso, excepto por diez niños que estaban encerrados en una habitación, totalmente amordazados y con heridas en sus cuerpos. Fueron llevados a un centro de adopción donde fueron adoptados por distintas familias.

Pero nunca se encontró al heredero, ni tampoco a su policía los dio por muertos.

El día que la mafia Jaeger cayo definitivamente todo el país celebro, porque según los noticieros, el mundo tenía una amenaza menos contra el bien de la humanidad. Pero...**_ ¿Era realmente así?_**

* * *

_**Notes:** Bueno~ Esta es un "prologo" de mi nueva historia, la cual se me ocurrió cuando vi un MMD de la canción "Telephone" de Lady Gaga, con los modelos de Rivaille y Eren. Me gusto bastante por eso decidí escribirlo :3_

_Espero que a ustedes también le guste... **¡Y quiero saber su opinión sobre esta idea! ¡Por favor dejen un review!**_

_Ahora me retiro a seguir escribiendo el capitulo 9 de mi otro fic :3~_


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Notes**: Espero que les guste este capitulo y lo siento por la demora ;3;_

* * *

||_ Capitulo 1_ || ~_**No hay escapatoria, ni vuelta atrás**_~ ||

* * *

Han pasado cinco años desde la llamada misteriosa, Rivaille ya se había rendido sobre la idea de poder escapar como dijo el hombre de la llamada. Ya sabía que terminaría sus días pudriéndose en esa mugrosa cárcel, se había arrepentido de haber contestado esa estúpida llamada, seguramente fue una estúpida broma y que de casualidad llego ese celular a su bolsillo, quien sabe.

Ahora el pelinegro era un convicto solitario que lo único bueno que tenía que hacer era ejercitarse, leer y dormir. Durante tres años tuvo buena conducta, pero cuando ya estaba el cuarto año, e convirtió en el convicto más agresivo, incluso lo aislaron. Su celda se la cambiaron a una donde ponen a los psicópatas, con paredes y suelo de almohadas, sin nada que hacer más que pedir de vez en cuando un libro y pedir permiso para ir al gimnasio con vigilancia. Era el convicto más vigilado, su habitación tenía una cama por cada esquina, sin puntos ciegos.

Pero, un día sin pedir nada, alguien vino.

Era una enfermera de cabello lacio corto y de color negro, sus ojos eran rasgados y tenía una linda figura, llevaba su uniforme y una bufanda cubría totalmente su boca. Se le acerco, el pelinegro estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la muralla.

—¿Rivaille?—

Sabía su nombre pero no podía reconocerlo. ¿Como era eso posible? ¿Acaso su infamia había dejado de tener efecto en la sociedad?.

—El mismísimo, ¿Que quieren? ¿Me van a trasladar otra vez?—

—¿Vas a cooperar o no? La llamada de hacer cinco años, necesito su respuesta—

La llamada de hace cinco años, esa misteriosa voz, ¿Ella era la que lo había llamado? Eso lo tomo por sorpresa, él se imaginaba a un jefe de mafia o algo parecido, no una enfermera con bufanda.

—¿Tu fuiste la que llamo...?—

—No, soy tu reemplazo, ¿Vienes o no?—

—Claro—

Rivaille se levanto y siguió a la chica, quien era más alta que él, tenía un paso seguro. Apenas salieron de la habitación los esperaban tres guardias de seguridad, pero la chica saco un cuchillo que tenía por debajo de la falda y rápidamente lo clavo en las piernas de cada uno. Luego avanzaron y se encontraron con un hombre de cabello rubio muy corto, de grandes músculos y rasgos toscos, que los esperaba en la puerta principal, él estaba vestido con una camiseta negra apegada y unos pantalones militares, y usaba un par de botas.

—¿Rivaille? Un gusto, soy Reiner y yo soy su escolta—

El hombre abrió la puerta y un helicóptero estaba volando a menos de un metro del piso, el rubio tomo a la chica y la lanzo al helicóptero, e hizo lo mismo con Rivaille, luego el se subió.

Rápidamente el helicóptero emprendió vuelo y se alejo del lugar.

Mientras volaban, a Rivaille le dieron comida y agua. La chica de la bufanda cambio sus ropas por un conjunto igual al del hombre musculoso pero manteniendo su bufanda, pudo notar que la chica tenía muy desarrollados sus músculos del abdomen.

—Oye, ¿Tu eres Rivaille, cierto?—

—Si, ¿Tu eres el que me llamo?—

—Oh no, fue mi jefe—

—¿Quien es tu jefe?—

—Pronto lo conocerás... ¡Oye Bertholdt! ¿Falta mucho para llegar?—

Desde la cabina, un chico de cabello marrón y rostro nervioso respondió. —¡No mucho! ¡Como máximo veinte minutos!—

—¿Quienes son ustedes?—

—Somos... "Las alas de la libertad"—

El pelinegro pensó, "¿Donde escuche eso..?", esa frase la había escuchado antes pero Rivaille no podía recordar quien lo había dicho, ¿Tan mala era su memoria? o ¿Ya se estaba poniendo viejo?.

Pasaron veinte minutos y nadie hablo, apenas el helicóptero comenzó a bajar, Rivaille miro por la ventana, observo un gran edificio abandonado rodeado por arboles, era de tres pisos y parecía que se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Aterrizaron a un lado del edificio, un lugar en el que fácilmente se podía esconder un helicóptero.

La chica de la bufanda fue la primera en salir, y fue corriendo a una puerta en la cual introdujo una especie de contraseña en una placa, y se abrió, dejando ver unas escaleras que llevaban un subterráneo.

Reiner y Bertholdt fueron los segundos en bajar, y por ultimo fue Rivaille.

* * *

—Jefe, ya trajimos a Rivaille—

La chica de la bufanda, entro en una gran habitación llenas de lujos, estaba decorada casi en su totalidad con muebles color negro con toques dorados y las murallas estaban cubiertas por terciopelo color rojo sangre. En ese lugar había un chico sentado en un gran sillón, junto a dos chicas, una rubia de ojos azules y nariz con joroba, y otra de pelo rojizo y ojos marrones, ambas llevaban el cabello suelto y un poco largo, también llevaban vestidos cortos color negro idénticos, tenían un pequeño corte en ambos lados, y no tenían mangas, y que acentuaban muy bien sus figuras.

—¡Al fin! Hazlo pasar... Gracias por el buen trabajo Mikasa—

—No hay porque—

La chica se retiro por las grandes puertas, para luego volver con una hombre bajo, de mirada fría y cabello negro.

—Tanto tiempo Rivaille—

—¿Acaso te conozco? ¿Donde esta tu jefe? Dudo que un mocoso como tu seas el jefe de todo esto—

—¿Acaso no me reconoces?... Yo soy el culpable de que estés en la cárcel... Y... Mi jefe soy yo... Yo soy quien organizo esto—

—Imposible, fue culpa de un policía de que me encerraran—

—¿Quien tu crees que te golpeo hace cinco años atrás, cuando me buscabas?—

—¡¿Eren?!—

El chico sonrió, y se levanto de su asiento, he hizo una reverencia.

—El mismísimo—

El pelinegro corrió y trato de abalanzarse contra el castaño pero no pudo debido a que ambas chicas que estaban a los lados de Eren de inmediato se levantaron y sacaron dos pistolas desde una liga de sus piernas, apuntando directamente a él, una apuntaba a su cabeza y otra a una de sus piernas. Se quedaron quietas, esperando ordenes.

—¿Acaso contrataste guardias?—

—Oh claro que no, toda persona aquí fue criada hasta los nueve, diez años para asesinar sin piedad... Son esos niños que fueron adoptados por familias pero las abandonaron para volver a esta divertida vida, cada persona aquí tiene su especialidad... Déjame presentarte a las personas presentes— Eren ubico su mano en el hombro de las chica rubia a su izquierda, quien apuntaba con la pistola a la pierna del pelinegro. —Ella es Annie, es experta en defensa personal y poder aplicar el máximo sufrimiento a sus victimas...— Luego ubico su otra mano en el hombro de la otra chica, ella era de cabellos rojos y apuntaba a su cabeza.— Ella es Sasha, experta en conseguir información, sabe pasar desapercibida cuando quiere y prefiere las muertes rápidas, para asegurar que el objetivo este muerto— Luego señalo a la chica de cabello negro que se ubicaba en la puerta observando cada movimiento en la habitación, mientras subía su bufanda color rojo sangre.—Ella es Mikasa, es la mejor de todos, aunque no creo que se pueda comparar contigo... Pero solo por un poco, a ella yo la entrene personalmente para que pueda pensar casi exactamente como yo cuando se trata de asesinatos. Luego te presentare al resto—.

Rivaille quedo pensativo, en ese lugar... Era imposible que pudiera escapa convida, estaba rodeado de asesinos entrenados que no tienen ni un poco de piedad y que no dudarían en matarlo si pudieran. Aunque debía admitir que esta vida sería bastante interesante...

* * *

A la hora de la cena todos se fueron a un gran comedor que se ubicaba un piso más abajo, era larga y estrecha, cabían exactamente 14 personas, pero solo habían trece personas sentadas. Rivaille y Eren estaban en las cabezas de la mesa, y los otros estaban a los laterales. Las sillas de ellos era simples y de color rojo con toques dorados, la de Eren era más grande y alta, pero seguía con el patrón de los demás. La Rivaille era otra cosa, era tan grande como la de Eren pero era color blanco con manchas en las puntas de las patas de la silla de color rojo, eran más como salpicaduras. Los cojines en la espalda y en el asiento eran color negro con un botón al medio color dorado.

También le habían entregado un traje negro y una blusa rojo oscuro que era igual al que usaba Eren. Todos los demás usaban trajes exactamente iguales, las mujer usaban el mismo vestido que ocupaban Annie y Sasha, mientras que los hombres suban una camisa negra y pantalones negros también. Aunque cada uno le había puesto un toque especial, por ejemplo Mikasa llevaba su bufanda roja, Annie le había puesto una rosa roja en el corte derecho de su vestido, Sasha le había cosido dos tirantes.

El aire era tenso entre Rivaille y los subordinados de Eren, pero parecía que el susodicho no se daba ni cuenta porque estaba de lo más normal comiendo sin preocupación alguna. Cuando termino de comer, pidió a todos que fueran a la sala de estar.

La sala de estar era enorme y estaba a un lado del comedor, mantenía el estilo negro-rojo-dorado y había un enorme sillón en el que fácilmente cabían veinte personas. Eren pido que todos excepto Rivaille se sentaran en el sillón, y pidió que Rivaille se pusiera a su lado. Luego se coloco justo enfrente del sillón, y comenzó a hablar.

—Ahora Rivaille... Te presentare a mi gente— Miro directamente a los ojos del pelinegro y sonrió, luego fijo su vista en el sillón. —En orden, levántense, digan su nombre y su especialidad—

Así, el chico que se encontraba a en el borde izquierdo se levanto.

—Connie, experto en creación de bombas y espionaje—

Luego él de al lado y sucesivamente.

—Reiner, experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo—

—Annie, experta en defensa personal y sufrimiento—

—Mikasa, experta en asesinatos—

—Sasha, experta en espionaje y asesinato rápido—

—Berthold, experto en mecanismo y en uso de transportes—

—Armin, experto en estrategias—

—Jean, experto en entrenamiento de animales y sufrimiento—

—Ymir, experta en en espionaje y en sufrimiento—

—Christa, experta en curación, medicinas y venenos—

Luego, todos tomaron asiento y quedaron mirando a Rivaille, ninguno de ellos confiaba en él, para ellos era un posible enemigo.

—Bueno... Ya acabamos con las presentaciones, Christa, revisa a Rivaille. Armin, necesito hablar contigo. Todos los demás vayan a sus habitaciones y terminen de desempacar—

Así, cada una de las personas presentes fueron a sus habitación, exceptuando a quienes Eren menciono.

* * *

Christa, llevo a Rivaille a una habitación totalmente blanca llena de armarios, que contenían desde venenos hasta medicinas. La rubia le ordeno que sentara en la camilla y comenzó a revisarlo, desde los pies a la cabeza, cada centímetro de su cuerpo fue visto por la chica, y cuando dijo cada centímetro hablo en serio. Cuando termino la revisión, la rubia se dispuso a retirarse pero Rivaille no se lo permitió.

—Necesito hablar contigo—

La rubia trato de burlar al mayor pero no pudo, así que suspiro y se sentó en una silla al lado de la camilla.

—Solo responderé preguntas—

Satisfecho, el pelinegro se sentó otra vez en la camilla y comenzó a hablar.

—¿Porque dejaste tu vida normal con una familia por esta vida llena de peligros?—

—... Porque Eren me lo pidió, me dijo que disfrutaría mucho más esta vida que la tranquila vida de colegiala—

—¿No tienes miedo de que tus padres adoptivos te encuentren?—

—Claro que no, están muertos, igual que cualquier persona que me conoció en mi vida normal—

—¿Porque los mataste, si solo podías desaparecer?—

—Fue una prueba de Eren, si no los mataba no podía acceder a esta vida—

—¿Te arrepientes?—

—... No— La chica sonrió. —Fue un placer ver como mi padre se retorcía por el veneno que le dí, era un desgraciado, trato de violarme variadas veces y mi madre hizo vista gorda—

—Ya puedes irte—

Christa no respondió, simplemente se fue de la habitación, dejando solo a Rivaille. El susodicho también se retiro, pero al tiempo después, se quedo pensando en que si esa "prueba" la habían pasado cada una de las personas que estaban de lado de Eren, también se pregunto el hecho de que hubiera un puesto vació con comida cuando cenaron, ¿Acaso una persona no hizo la prueba? ¿Que le habrá pasado?

Cuando Rivaille comenzó a buscar su habitación, pudo notar que todas las puertas que encontraba tenían una placa dorada escrito con un nombre, así que busco el suyo. Y lo encontro al lado de la puerta con la placa "Eren". Estaba al final del pasillo donde se encontraban todas las habitaciones de los chicos, pero encontro una puerta con el nombre "Marco", pero no recordaba a alguien con ese nombre, seguramente era el que no paso la prueba.

Cuando entro a su habitación, noto que la decoración era totalmente a su gusto, era totalmente blanca, y no cualquier blanco, era un blanco brilloso, uno muy limpio. Vio que su cama también era blanca pero tenía toques negros. A decir verdad su habitación consistía en blanco y negro, daba un sensación de elegancia y moderno. Le había encantado su habitación.

Directamente se fue a dormir, sin antes cambiarse de ropa, y ponerse su pijama.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, fue despertado por la misma chica que le había examinado el día de ayer, Christa.

—Levántate, Eren esta apunto de darnos la misión que debemos cumplir— Sin decir más se retiro de la habitación.

_"¿Misión? ¿Que misión...?"_

_**Continuara~**_

* * *

_**Notes: **¿Realmente les gusto mi idea? ;v; Estoy tan feliz de poder ya tener 8 followers con solo un prologo TvT ! ¡Muchas gracias!_


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Notes**: Esto es una advertencia con spoiler... Este capitulo trata sobre lo que le paso a Marco y porque no esta entre los demás, debo decir que hasta la primera linea de separación lo escrito es "importante" para la historia, junto con los últimos párrafos. La advertencia es que... Este capitulo tiene la muerte de un personaje, su funeral y mucha angustia. Así que los que no quieran leer eso... Aquí os advierto, ya que "diseñe" este capitulo para solo centrarse en la muerte de ese personaje._

_Disfrutéis__ este capitulo :3 !_

* * *

||_ Capitulo 2_ || ~**Los que no pueden, no merecen vivir**~ ||

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos en el gran sillón de la sala de estar solo habían dos personas enfrente, el castaño y un pequeño rubio.

—Estuve hablando con Armin y vamos a secuestrar a Hanji Zoe— La voz de Eren se hizo sonar.

"Hanji Zoe..." Rivaille fácilmente reconoció el nombre. Habían sido compañeros y "amigos" durante toda su vida como estudiante, desde kindergarden, pero ambos vivían en mundos muy distintos. Hanji es la principal científica e investigadora de la policía militar, ha estado investigando a la mafia Jaeger durante más de diez años, vio nacer a esta mafia y también la vio perecer.

—Estamos al tanto que la señorita Zoe, sabe de nuestra existencia por lo que debemos rápidamente cerrar esa boca, pero por otro lado no podemos matarla, sería muy malo para nuestra organización, además de que podemos obligarla a darnos información confidencial de la policía Militar— El chico que dio esta información era el estratega de la organización, Armin. Podía parecer muy joven y adorable pero tenía una gran mente.

—La misión comenzara a las cinco y treinta minutos, después de que terminen de resolver "ese asunto" con Marco, espero que no haga ningún alboroto... Jean, Mikasa, ustedes lideraran el grupo, ahora vayan— Al escuchar las instrucciones de Eren, todos se fueron rápidamente.—Armin, ¿Puedes ir a comprar provisiones?— El chico asintió, y el castaño le dio una chequera. Así, Rivaille y Eren se quedaron solos.

Pero tan pronto como pudo Eren se largo a su oficina, dándole una mirada coqueta a Rivaille, invitándolo.

Al principio Rivaille se resistió pero termino en su oficina de todas formas, su curiosidad lo mataba, y quien sabe porque pero su corazón latía muy rápido al estar cerca de ese mocoso.

—Rivaille... Que sorpresa... ¿Necesitas algo de mi hermoso ser?—

El chico estaba sentado en medio del gran sillón, golpeo con la palma de su mano suavemente en el asiento del sillón, invitando a Rivaille a tomar asiento, quien no se nego en absoluto.

—Necesito respuestas—

—Y yo preguntas para responder—

—¿Porque se llaman "Las alas de la Libertad"?—

—Hm... Solo me recuerda a algo que paso hace siglos atrás—

—¿Que es esa "prueba" que, supongo, todos tuvieron que pasar?—

—Oh... ¿Christa te hablo de eso? Hm... Es la condición para poder acceder a esta vida llena de lujos y peligros... Decidir entre sacrificarte a ti para que tu familia vida tranquila o sacrificar a tu familia para acceder a esta vida, si no escoges... Ambos morirán, tu y tu familia, esas son las opciones— El chico miraba al techo mientras hablaba, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo —Diez de once lo lograron... Bastante deprimente y revelador a la vez... Morder a la mano que te dio de comer... Interesante ¿No?... Ah...—

Rivaille estaba sorprendido, ¿Realmente estaba hablando en serio?, no podía creer la frialdad que había en ese chico. Ni siquiera el padre de él, hubiera pedido tales condiciones ni siquiera borracho.

—¿Porque...?—

—Porque... Hm... ¿Venganza tal vez?—

—¿Contra quien? ¿Contra tus padres? ¿Contra la policía? ¡¿Contra quien?!—

—... Aun no puedes saberlo, Rivaille—

Ese chico lo estaba provocando, haciéndose "el misterioso", Rivaille ya se había hartado de esa actitud. Se levanto de su asiento, furioso, y tomo por el cuello de la camisa a Eren, amenazándolo con su puño, preparado para propinar un buen golpe en la cara del castaño, pero una mano sujeto su puño con fuerza, dejándolo inmóvil. Eren sonrió.

Era Mikasa.

El pelinegro miro a la muchacha y se calmo, dejando ir a Eren, para luego retirarse lo más rápido posible de esa habitación.

Mikasa miro al castaño con cierto enojo, el chico solo respondió levantando sus hombros y cerrando los ojoso a la vez. La chica se la acerco y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Hacer que te odie?—

—Meh, de todas formas, siempre terminamos juntos, de una u otra forma, es el hilo rojo del destino ¿No?—

—No se de donde sacas tanta porquería cursi, puedes hacer que el mundo te vea como un insensible pero en el fondo eres un blando homosexual que va detrás del trasero de un enano que le dobla la edad—

—Gracias por la homofobia, Mikasa—

—De nada, pasando a un tema serio, ya trajimos a Marco—

La sonrisa de Eren fue borrada en menos de medio segundo, cambiando a una de enfado.

—¿Porque lo trajiste? Te dije que no quería verlo, no puedo hacerlo—

—Tu inventaste las reglas del juego, tu dijiste que podíamos dar un ultimo deseo, y este es el de Marco— Sin decir más se retiro de la habitación.

* * *

_—_Eren—

—Marco—

Las miradas de los dos chico se cruzaron.

Todos estaban en la sala de estar, estaban parados en frente del sillón, excepto por un pelinegro pecoso que se encontraba arrodillado, con manos y pies atados con cuerdas color negro. Todos los presentes estaban con la cabeza baja, todos miraban al suelo, tratando de hacer oídos sordos y vista gorda a lo que iba a suceder.

—Alguien me dijo que usted no quería verme... ¿Sera que usted recuerda? ¿Todo lo que pasamos en una vida pasada?—

—No sabes cuanto quiero que eso sea mentira—

—Lastima que no lo es—

Ninguno en la habitación parecía entender que hablaban en esos dos, se miraban entre ellos buscando alguna explicación. Annie, Bertholdt, Reiner, Ymir y Armin nunca cambiaron su posición, siempre con la cabeza mirando al suelo, parecían ser los únicos que conocían el significado de la conversación entre Marco y Eren, pero mostraban la menor voluntad en revelarlo entre los demás.

—Tu... Nunca tuviste las agallas para matar a alguien en todas las vidas en las que te conocido, siempre mandas a los demás a hacer el trabajo sucio, variadas veces haz hecho eso... Y como esta es la única vida en la que recuerdo todo... Deseo ser asesinado por ti, si es que tienes las agallas necesarias... Y dudo que lo hagas—

Ahora fue Mikasa la que bajo la mirada.

—¿Realmente crees que NUNCA he matado a alguien? ¿Realmente crees eso?... Estas muy equivocado. Yo comencé matar desde mi primera vida, y no fue a la patética edad de 16 años como la mayoría de aquí— El castaño ubico su pie en la cara de Marco, azotarlo contra el piso. Provocando un pequeño escalofrío en el cuerpo de Rivaille.—Yo mate a los nueve, y tengo a alguien quien puede verificar eso... ¿Cierto, Mikasa?—

La muchacha sin levantar la mirada asintió.

—Christa, dame tu veneno más poderoso—

La chica dio un salto al escuchar la orden y rápidamente fue a la enfermería, al volver, traía consigo dos botellitas de vidrio, una con una sustancia color negro y muy espesa, mientras la otra es color rosado y era tan fluida como el agua. Fue hacia Eren y le ofreció ambos frascos.

—El negro, tapa cualquier entrada de aire a los pulmones, la muerte esta asegurada después de dos o tres minutos después de ser bebido, y la muerte es causada por asfixia. La rosada, provoca un paro cardíaco después de un minuto de bebida, una muerte son dolor e instantánea—

—El rosado— Exigió Eren.

La chica suspiro aliviada, por un momento se asusto por el hecho de poder ver a su viejo amigo asfixiarse por uno de sus venenos, sin poder hacer nada para parar su sufrimiento. Pero en su interior, sufría por tener que presenciar la muerte de Marco enfrente de sus ojos, aunque este no sufriera. Christa le entrego la botellita con el liquido rosa.

Eren se acerco a Marco, y acerco su rostro al oído del pecoso.

—Lo siento, realmente lo siento—

Luego llevo su rostro al frente del de Marco y con una de sus manos abrió la boca del pelinegro y vació la botellita, después apretó su nariz con dos de sus dedos.

Espero un poco.

Y el cuerpo cae sobre el suelo, sin vida.

Todos lloran, menos Eren y Rivaille. Jean se derrumba por completo y es consolado por Armin, quien se encontraba a su derecha, luego todos se juntan en una gran abrazo colectivo y lloran juntos.

Y Eren solo mira la escena cabizbajo, al tiempo después se le acerca Rivaille.

—¿Porque no te les unes?—

—Ha... ¿Porque un asesino se uniría al llanto de las victimas?—

Rivaille quedo en silencio, tenía razón. El chico había asesinado a al amigo de todos ellos, pero también era suyo, debería al menos tener un poco de lastima o pena, pero eso no lo demuestra en su rostro ahora, el que tiene es uno serio, uno con indiferencia. Al parecer, el castaño siempre estaba impresionando a Rivaille con alguna de sus expresiones frívolas.

* * *

Después del funeral de Marco, todos estaban mal, por lo que Eren decidió que la misión se haría en tres días más, sabía que esto sucedería. Por lo que la misión siempre estuvo organizada para empezarla en cuatro días después de ser anunciada.

Solo Rivaille y Eren cenaron ese día, nadie tenía mucho apetito. Realmente les había afectado profundamente la muerte de Marco, y en especial a Jean, quien era su mejor amigo, su confidente y quizá más. Ahora, Jean solo podía tener esa confianza con Armin, quien siempre era su soporte emocionalmente y ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca.

—¿Que vas a hacer con la misión?—

—La voy a postergar—

—¿Y si atacan antes de que comience?—

—Dudo que eso pase, la misión estaba originalmente para en tres días más, ya sabía esto sucedería—

—¿Como es que siempre sabes lo que va suceder...?—

—Siempre se repite la misma historia, solo hay que adecuarla al tiempo correspondiente—

El pelinegro quedo confundido ante tal frase, "¿Que se repite la misma historia...? ¿Adecuarla? Este chico esta loco" Eso fue lo que pensó, pero quien sabe porque, en secreto, Rivaille sentía cierta atracción hacia el castaño, desde que lo vio cuando era niño, aunque en es tiempo solo pensaba que tenia eso de estar cerca de él porque era un bebe indefenso y lindo. Pero ahora era diferente, era mucho más "fuerte", era un deseo que tenía muy dentro de sí. Y nadie tendría que saberlo.

Durante los tres días de "luto", Rivaille hablo casi con todos los miembros de "Las alas de la Libertad", cada uno contando su propia experiencia con la "prueba de Eren" la mayoría de ellos lo había hecho porque estaban cansados de una vida tranquila con futuro asegurado y preferían una más emocionante y peligrosa. Otros lo habían hecho por rencor hacía sus padres adoptivos por acosos y por comportamientos extraños. Cada uno tenía su historia.

Pero hubieron cinco miembros que lo evitaron a toda costa, Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir y Armin. Apenas le veían ellos trataban de alejarse de él, ninguno de los otros había tratado de evitarlo, es más, apenas le veían detenían su paso solo para permitirle responder sus preguntas. Esos chico ocultaban algo, Rivaille estaba seguro de eso, tal vez eran ordenes de Eren que lo evitaran, al principio no le puso importancia pero cuando empezó a siempre repetirse, la curiosidad comenzó. Hasta que al final del tercer día acorralo a uno de ellos, en una habitación, ese era Armin.

—Oi, ¿Porque me evitas? He necesitado hablar contigo durante estos tres días—

—...—

El chico estaba pegado a la muralla, sujetando un libro, evitaba la mirada del mayor tanto como podía, su nerviosismo era notorio, ese chico obviamente no estaba cómodo en esta situación. Mientras, Rivaille estaba con la espalda contra la puerta, sin permitir que nadie entrara o saliera.

—Habla—

Le ordeno Rivaille, pero el chico siguió sin hablar, simplemente estaba ahí. Sujetando el libro con todas sus fuerzas. El pelinegro se harto, fue directamente al rubio y lo tomo por la camisa negra que llevaba puesta, debido a la brusquedad del mayor, Armin dejo caer el libro.

El chico rápidamente se soltó de Rivaille, quien sabe como, solo se soltó y recogió lo más deprisa posible el libro y escapo de la habitación. Obviamente, Rivaille no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y persiguió al rubio. Debía admitir que el chico era veloz y escurridizo, como un rata, lastimosamente, cuando consiguió atraparlo, se encontraba frente a los otros cuatro que lo habían evitado, y no estaban muy contentos de verlo.

—Oye tú, ¿Que mierda haces con Armin?— Hablo una rubia un poco más baja que el pelinegro.

—Hasta que hablan, y yo que pensaba que eran mudos—

—No se nos permite hablar contigo— Ahora hablo una chica alta y morena, con ojos rasgados.

—Deja a Armin en paz, ni si quiera deberíamos estar hablando contigo ahora— Ahora hablo Reiner.

—Si quieres saber el porque, sera mejor que le preguntes a Eren— Y por ultimo hablo Berthold.

Así el grupito de cinco personas se retiro del lugar, dejando a un confuso y molesto Rivaille atrás. Quien apenas se calmo, fue directamente a la oficina del castaño, en busca de respuestas.

No tardo mucho en llegar, la oficina estaba cerca, pero no entro, se quedo detrás de la puerta, escuchando a la conversación del castaño. Estaba hablando por teléfono, así que el pelinegro solo podía escuchar la voz de Eren respondiendo.

—¿Ah si?... ¿Porque tu crees que te lo daría?... Hm... Interesante propuesta pero... No lo se... Tu sabes que yo quiero eso con todo mi ser, pero no puedo tenerlo... ¿Ahora me sientes lastima? Debería sentir lastima por tus pobres compañeros que se esfuerzan tanto en buscarme y tu estas aquí hablando conmigo, eso si que es caer bajo... Esta bien... Lo llevare y tu lo podrás ver y hacer lo que quieras con él, MIENTRAS no me lo quites o te lo lleves. Si lo haces te juro que te voy a matar con mis propias manos y no me subestimes, Erwin Smith—

"Erwin Smith", el pelinegro de inmediato reconoció ese nombre, era el nombre del jefe de policía que lo había encerrado en la cárcel durante esos cinco años, como odiaba a ese hombre. Ahora, no comprendía que relación tenían Erwin y Eren, no podía imaginarse que cosa pudiera haber entre ellos, nada bueno sale de esas relaciones Mafia-Policía.

—Puedes pasar Rivaille—

Era la voz de Eren, ¿Desde cuando sabía que estaba ahí?, quien sabe, tal vez lo sabía desde que llego pero eso no le importaba. Paso a la oficina y admiro un rostro levemente fruncido de ojos verdes.

—¿Porque hay un grupo de tu gente que se niega a responder mis preguntas y si quiera hablarme?—

—Porque yo se los ordene, hay cosas que aún no debes saber aún y tampoco debes saber de nuestra parte, no somos la gente que debe decirte, es otra persona y mañana la veras—

* * *

_**Continuara~**_

* * *

_**Notes: **Como siempre, disculpen la demora, no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir :s  
_

_Espero que les guste este capitulo ;v; Me esforcé mucho haciéndolo y me pase unas tres noches sin dormir porque no tenía ideas xD_

_Y no me odien por asesinar a Marco :v ... No es que no me guste Marco -Al contrario, lo adoro- Pero, no creo que el fuera de los que asesinan a sus familias ;A;, sino serían de los que sacrifican por los demás. Inclusive así murió en la serie, sacrificándose por Jean ¿No?._

_Hasta pronto~ Y recuerda dejar un review para hacerme crecer como escritora ^v^_


	4. Capitulo 3

||_ Capitulo 3_ || ~**La ignorancia de algunos es el sufrimiento de otros**~ ||

* * *

—¡Rivaille! ¿Que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en prisión..? No me digas que...—

Un chica alta, de cabellera castaña rojiza y ojos marrón miraba con confusión al azabache, no comprendía, porque él había vuelto al mal camino... Ella por suerte se había dado cuenta ha tiempo y abandono ese camino lleno de desgracia y sufrimiento pero parecía ser que su compañero... No... Su MEJOR AMIGO no había aprendido la lección, ni siquiera después de ya haber probado las consecuencias

—Así es Hanji, estoy de vuelta y no por el buen camino, espero que no te interpongas, no quiero que termines muerta. Esta no es una organización cualquiera, Hanji. Debes tener cuidado, no van a dejarte vivir, aunque lo ruegues... Incluso tuvieron a que asesinar a un miembro que nadie quería que partiera de este mundo, era amado por todos, pero no paso la prueba y con eso su ticket a la vida—

Le respondió mientras se alejaba de la castaña para luego retirarse de la habitación y dejándola sola.

* * *

~_Tres horas antes..._~

Era de noche pasada las diez, todos los miembros de "Las alas de la Libertad" estaban alrededor de ese gran edificio, era la central del Fbi, era una gran arquitectura color azul marino, de tres pisos y con exceso de ventanas y con solo dos puertas, una trasera y la principal. Rivaille -Quien se encontraba en la parte más atrás de la formación, miraba como Sasha y Connie entraban si problemas por la puerta principal, estaban vestidos con casualmente, aunque los prepararon para lucir mucho más maduros. Aunque el pelinegro no tenía muy buena visión de lo que ocurría al interior, pudo ver a Erwin hablando con ellos y entregándoles una bata y credenciales. ¿Acaso sabía de lo que iba a pasar...?

—Rivaille, es nuestro turno— Dijo una pequeña chica de cabellos rubios, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. —Vamos—

Así, el pelinegro siguió a la pequeña Christa, detrás de ellos estaban Ymir y Jean. Entraron por la puerta principal, las luces estaban encendidas, era casi obvio que estaban ahí, y esto asusto a Rivaille, quien comenzó a buscar las cámaras de seguridad.

Cada una de ellas tenía dos trozos de cinta adhesiva formando una cruz.

—¿Que mier...?— No comprendía, no habían ni pasado dos minutos desde que Sasha y Connie habían entrado, ellos no habían podido hacer eso en dos minutos y sin que él lo notara. No entendía nada.

—Rivaille, nosotros vamos por la derecha, Ymir y Jean irán por la izquierda— El pelinegro ya esperaba el reclamo de la morena por no poder estar con Christa pero ese reclamo nunca llego, sin rechistar ese par de jóvenes se fueron. Dejándolo solo con Christa.

—Christa, ¿Que mierda esta pasando? — Le pregunto, esperando una respuesta, de parte de la rubia, a decir verdad, él había llegado a confiar plenamente en ese pequeño ser al cual siempre era llamado "Diosa", incluso el la había llamado así más de una vez, pero obviamente en su mente.

—Nosotros, no vamos a participar en la misión... Nosotros debemos hablar... Con... Mi padre biológico... Erwin Smith— El nerviosismo, el dolor, la angustia y el temor se mostraban claramente en la voz de la chiquilla, tenía miedo. Su paso se detuvo, al igual que el del azabache, la chica temblaba.—Es la primera vez que lo voy a ver... Y... Y... N-no sabe que soy su hija... No puedo verlo, Rivaille—

La rubia cayo, estaba a punto de llorar, pero una mano en su hombro la tomo por sorpresa, era la mano de Rivaille.

—Eres una chica fuerte, muy inteligente, adorable, pudiste soportar quince años de abusos, soportando el deseo de acabar con tu vida de una vez por todas... Podrás superar esto y darle su merecido a ese hombre que no tomo responsabilidad de ti—

La chica se levanto y con la manga derecha de su chaqueta se limpio las lagrimas que aún no habían salido por esos enormes ojos azul claro. Luego le dio una sonrisa al pelinegro, una sincera. Y siguieron la misión sin hablar, ni siquiera hicieron sonido alguno.

Se detuvieron al encontrar una oficina, de la cual por debajo de la puerta salia luz, y la susodicha a veces era tapada por una sobre del otro lado de la puerta, obviamente había alguien en esa oficina. Rivaille y Christa no dudaron en ir a ver quien era esa "sombra misteriosa".

Tocaron la puerta suavemente, Rivaille se coloco pegado a la muralla estratégicamente para que cuando abrieran la puerta no fuera fácilmente visible. Christa se coloco donde pudiera llamar la atención de la persona que estaba dentro, o sea, enfrente de la puerta misma. Ambos se miraron y asintieron con la mirada, antes de que la "sombra misteriosa" abriera la puerta mostrando quien en realidad era.

_Erwin Smith._

El corazón de Christa dio un salto al ver el rostro del rubio, sus ojos mostraron horror y pánico, su mente había mandado todo pensamiento por el caño, dejándola ahí para, enfrente del progenitor que la abandono hace quince años atrás. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y a sudar frío, realmente no esperaba que su padre, estuviera detrás de esa puerta, aún... No estaba preparada para esto.

Por el otro lado, Rivaille no podía ver quien estaba detrás de la puerta porque esta -para su desgracia- era de las que se abrían para afuera, pero ya se imaginaba que sería el padre de la rubia, puesto que desde su angulo, podía ver claramente la expresión de terror en los ojos de la pequeña chica, sin saber que hacer, ni que pensar.

Erwin solo estaba parado, mirando Christa y su ataque de pánico, sabía que era miembro de "Las alas de la libertad" pero poco le importaba, él no la necesitaba a ella, necesitaba al pequeño pelinegro. No a una mocosa miedosa que quien sabe para que tenía Eren en su organización, si ni siquiera podía estar sin entrar en pánico frente a él.

—... E-E...Er-er-win... Smi-smith... ¿C-cierto...?— Por fin pudo hablar la rubia, su voz era temblorosa e insegura, dejando notar su miedo.

—Si, ¿Que quieres?— Dijo el rubio con seguridad y molestia.

—...R-rivai.. Vai-aille...— Contesto manteniendo su el miedo en su voz.

Al llamado de la muchacha, Rivaille salio de su "escondite" dejando con un gesto de asombro en el rostro de Erwin, realmente no se esperaba eso. Tan pronto como el susodicho vio a Rivaille -quien se coloco a un lado de la rubia- trato de acercarse al pelinegro, sin mucho éxito, ya que con cada paso que daba, el pelinegro retrocedía junto con la rubia.

—Pasen—

* * *

—Hange Zoe, ¿Cierto?—

Estaban en la parte trasera del gran edifico, en este habían dos salidas, ambas bloqueadas por los miembros de esa maldita organización. La castaña no tenía escapatoria, ya sabía que no debió haberse quedado más tarde de lo normal en el laboratorio, incluso su jefe se lo había advertido.

"_Si te quedas vas a ser una presa fácil_"

Pero no, su terquedad no le permitió pensar en las consecuencias, todo lo que tenía en su mente era su experimento, su experimento y su experimento. Nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza quesería rodeada por miembros de la organización que desde hace mucho conocía de su existencia, sabía que pronto la buscarían pero nunca pensó que tan pronto, por primera vez en su vida, la habían pillado desprevenida y le había tocado caro.

—Oh si~ ¿Que necesitan de mi, caballeros?—

Enfrente de ella estaban un chico alto de cabello rubio, con rastros un poco equinos, pero que estaban en una proporción perfecta que hacía que no se víera mal, sino que lo contrarío. Al lado de el, un chico bajo con toda su cabellera rapada, ojos un poco rasgados de un color ámbar intenso. Ambos tenían en sus manos armas de fuego, una pistola por cada mano.

—Necesitamos que venga con nosotros, ya sea muerta o vida—

—Esperamos que venga por la buenas—

¿Que debía hacer? Podía ser una buena ciudadana y dejarse asesinar por el bien de la comunidad o simplemente ir con ellos para que luego la asesinaran de todas formas cuando la exprimieran lo más que pudieran.

—Chicos... ¿Porque tan agresivos con la dama?—

Una cuarta voz apareció por la puerta, pasando por en medio del par de jóvenes, era Eren.

—Señorita Hange... Le tengo una proposición... ¿Le gustaría oírla?—

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer, habla—

—¿Que le parece que le deje avanzar su experimento todo lo que quiera mientras el resultado nos lo entregue? No quiero sonar mal, pero realmente no quiero verla muerta, yo la admiraba cuando era joven por su inteligencia y no me gustaría ser quien le de muerte, así que mis propuestas son: "La dejo vivir y le financio todo lo que tenga que ver con el experimento, mientras usted se una a nosotros" y la otra sería: "Usted se niega y muere". Creo que es bastante obvia la respuesta pero quiero escucharla de su boca—

—...Obviamente la primera—

Eren sonrío maliciosamente, al igual que Hange.

* * *

Ahí estaban Christa y Rivaille de sentados en un sillón, mientras Erwin estaba en otro que se encontrar enfrente de ellos. Nadie hablaba, Rivaille trataba de calmar a Christa quien parecía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse, Erwin solo veía con molestia la escena, no quería que esa niñata estuviera ahí, el debía hablar con Rivaille a SOLAS, no con una mocosa que ni siquiera era capaz de estar tranquila.

—¿Que quieres de mí? No tengo todo el día— Dijo por fin el azabache.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad?—

—¿La verdad que al parecer todos me ocultan?—

—Si, esa misma—

Silencio. Otra vez, el silencio se apodero del lugar, Rivaille no estaba seguro si quería saber esa "verdad", su curiosidad lo mataba, necesitaba saber que era eso que todos le ocultaban, el secreto que Eren guardaba. "_¿Porque mierda pienso en Eren ahora?_" Se dijo a si mismo molesto.

—Rivaille... ¿Recuerdas las tres murallas? ¿Maria, Rose, Sina?—

—Claro, era como se llamaba las murallas que protegían la antigua mafia Jaeger ¿Porque?—

—¿Realmente no recuerdas nada?—

—¿Recordar que?—

—Los titanes—

El pelinegro sintió dos punzadas, una en su cabeza y otra en su corazón.

—No tengo idea de que hablas—

—Hace mucho tiempo, existían unas criaturas humanoides llamadas Titanes, los cuales tenían como único objetivo extinguir a toda la raza humana. La humanidad para protegerse creo tres murallas.—

—Maria, Rose y Sina—

—Habían tres legiones, La policía militar, las tropas estacionarias y las tropas de reconocimiento—

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzó a molestar a Rivaille, su mente estaba comenzando a recordar, con cada palabra que decía el rubio, recuerdos que nunca había visto en su vida comenzaron a aparecer aunque borrosos. Se vio a él mismo en un gran ser, que sacaba humo a través de su piel, luego miro hacía tras y observo a... ¿Eren?.

—Tu eras el hombre más poderoso de la humanidad y Eren era la esperanza de la humanidad—

El dolor se intensifico, dejándose ya mostrar en el rostro del pelinegro. Haciendo que -la ya calmada- Christa coloco sus manos en cada uno de los hombros de Rivaille, con una expresión de compasión.

—Tu y el eran amantes—

Con solo decir eso, el pelinegro sintió una gran punzada en su corazón y su dolor de cabeza se hacía más fuerte, las manos de Rivaille ahora estaban presionando su frente, tratando de detener el dolor sin éxito.

—Cuando los titanes fueron exterminados, tu mataste a Eren para luego suicidarte con las mismas cuchillas con las que le diste muerte. Aquí viene la parte interesante—

El dolor seso, su cabeza ya no dolía, sus recuerdos y habían regresado. Recordaba todo, recordaba a los titanes, recordó a sus compañeros, recordó a Eren, recordó todos los momentos que paso con Eren, recordó como lo asesino y cuanto dolió.

—Ya lo recuerdo todo...— Dijo el pelinegro quitando sus manos de su cabeza, mirando seriamente a Erwin.

—Déjame terminar, Rivaille. Todos han renacido más de diez veces, pero Eren... Parece que lo ha hecho más de veinte veces, solo estando en busca de tí, quien recién se digna a renacer por primera vez, no se lo detalles, pero Eren ha muerto de suicido en cada una de las vidas que no estuviste, se suicidaba joven. Solo esperaba a cumplir los veinticinco años para hacerlo, yo recuerdo la mayoría de mis vidas pasadas y en cada una de ellas en las que me he encontrado con Eren, siempre se ha a suicidado a esa edad. Y parece que recuerda todas sus vidas pasadas. Eso es todo lo que se, ya se pueden ir... Pero si alguna vez quieres dejarlo... Siempre estoy de brazos abiertos—

—Si alguna ve eso pasa, espero que de piernas tambien, vamos Christa, a menos que...—

—Vamos, ya no tengo ni al más mínimo deseo de conocerlo, Rivaille—

Sin decir más se largaron del lugar, dejando a Erwin solo en su oficina pensando en un plan para que ese pequeño hombre dejara de una ve por todas a ese mocoso de Eren y se uniera a la policía. Esta vida podía ser la más importante de todas, porque era la vida que cortaba el ciclo, la vida en la que el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad se había dignado a aparecer. Todo lo que ocurriera en esta, ira a ser una factor importante en todas las demás. Debía aprovecharla.

* * *

—¿Hange?—

El pelinegro vio como Jean llevaba en sus brazos a su antigua amiga, llevándola directamente a una habitación vacía. Estaba inconsciente. Esto no le gusto para nada a Rivaille.

—¿A donde crees que vas, Rivaille?—

La voz de Eren se hizo notar, haciendo que Rivaille diera un brinco, no esperaba verlo. Pero tarde o temprano tendía que hablar con él sobre lo que le dijo Erwin, no podía creer que ese chico, se hubiera suicidado más de veinte veces solo porque él no estaba en su vida. ¿Era tan importante para Eren? No podía creerlo, debía escucharlo de la boca del castaño.

—A ningún lado, ¿Es verdad que te has suicidado en todas tus vida pasadas?—

—Oh... Claro que es verdad... Una vida sin la persona que amo, no es vida... ¿Recordaste todo?—

Rivaille avanzo y coloco su cabeza en el pecho del menor, la movió levemente, arrastrando su frente por el cuerpo de Eren, dejando así saber que recordaba todo, los momentos que pasaron juntos, las noches en las cuales habían mostrado todo el amor que sentía el uno para el otro. Eren le abrazo suavemente, disfrutando el momento, dejando toda la realidad que estaba viviendo en es momento para disfrutar al maximo ese instante en el que por fin se había juntado con su pequeño Rivaille.

Pero no todo puede ser color de rosa, y eso Eren lo sabía muy bien. Porque el destino le había enseñado a disfrutar las cosas cuando las tiene uno en el momento, porque tarde o temprano estas se irán en el momento menos oportuno.

* * *

_**~Continuara~**_

* * *

_**Notes: **¡Disculpen por demorarme más de veinte días en escribir esto...! Es por las fiestas y eso... Además de que debía hacer muchos regalos... Ya que todos los cumpleaños de mis conocidos se acumulan a fines de Diciembre y principios de Enero. ES ESTRESANTE.  
_

_Pero de todas formas, pude escribirlo~_

_Quiero hacer un poco de promoción a mi amigi Aiiky~ Que le dieron ganas de escribir~ Si se parece en escritura es porque yo soy su "sensei" y no sé que tengo tanto de sensei y si la chica lo único que hace es analizar mi escritura y tratar de imitarla (?) Pero de todas formas la quiero ayudar, a que es su primer fanfic de Shingeki no Kyojin y hace mucho que no escribía. No sean malos con ella~_

_Aquí__ su fanfic: s/9951801/1/Otakus-otaking (Solo deben poner eso después del url de Fanfiction)_

_YA PRONTO LLEGAR EL MOMENTO DE USAR EL RATING M (?)_

_Hasta pronto~ Y recuerda dejar un review para hacerme crecer como escritora ^v^_


End file.
